


The Rat and the fairy

by Artiegamer13



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Kinder- und Hausmärchen | Grimm's Fairy Tales, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Protection, Protectiveness, Rats, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiegamer13/pseuds/Artiegamer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avory is lost, alone, and scared. He is now the last of his kind, the last of the noble fairy race of the Sylphs. He wanders the human streets, alone and hurt, as bright yellow eyes watch him from the sewer grates. Avory can't go on, as he falls to the ground, strong arms catch him before he reached the hard concrete. He's held to a warm chest as he drift's off. </p>
<p>   Avory is the very last of the Sylph race. When he falls from exhaustion, he is quickly saved and nursed back to health by a noble knight, who also happens to be a rat. Now Avory must work through losing his family and friends and gaining new ones. However, the darkness that destroyed his world are after him and he must trust the rats to protect him, or receive his fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      Avory is lost, alone, and scared. He is now the last of his kind, the last of the noble fairy race of the Sylphs. He wanders the human streets, alone and hurt, as bright yellow eyes watch him from the sewer grates. Avory can't go on, as he falls to the ground, strong arms catch him before he reached the hard concrete. He's held to a warm chest as he drift's off.

                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Avory woke slowly, a sort of fog cluttering his mind. Slowly, he lifted himself, wincing when he put to much pressure on his right hand. As the fog in Avory's mind cleared, he realized that he was tucked into a plush bed. It vaguely reminded him of his old room in the palace. The memories of his now rubble home almost brought burning tears to his eyes. He decided to turn his attention back to where he was. He was covered in a soft comforter with a smell that hinted it had been recently washed. His torn and tarnished clothes were gone, and instead he wore an oversized shirt and pajama pants. Whoever had dressed him in these had cut two slits in the back so that his small, feathered, wings poked out. His left wing and right hand were wrapped tightly, and a dull pain rose from both, along with his right ankle. Avory assumed that if he checked it would be wrapped as well. His two, ribbon like tails spilled over the back of his pajama pants. Finally, Avory reached up to his left cheek to find a gauze pad taped to it and a slightly swollen eye. He just knew that if he looked it would be black.

      He hadn't realized that the boggarts had banged him up so badly. Avory was sore everywhere, and though the fog had cleared, his head pounded. The room he was in was lit with only a simple fireplace. Beside the four poster bed he was resting in was a side table on each side. The side closest to him sat a glass of water and a lamp that was currently off. The walls seemed to be a light brown color, but it was too dark to tell. A large window on the far side of the room blocked any light with thick, dark curtains. A comfy looking chair sat near the fire place, but it looked to be empty. Avory reached over and brought the glass to his lips for a cool drink of water. It wasn't exactly the most incredible water, but it helped to soothe his head. After he'd finished the water, the door slowly creaked open, and a face he was not expecting peaked in. A rat. The rat's muzzle contorted into a rather comforting smile when he saw that Avory was sitting up.

      "Oh good, you're awake." The rat said. His voice was a strong baritone, with a thick British accent. The rat glided into the room, he wore a pale green tunic, tied with a golden sash. A crimson cape flowed behind him as golden bracers shinned on his wrists. His fur was a dark brown, and his pale blue eyes sparkled. The rat walked on his hind legs, which baffled Avory, but no more so than the fact the rat wore clothes and could talk. The rat sat down on the edge of the bed before smiling kindly at Avory. "Now then, how's our guest today?" He asked.

      Avory opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was, "You're a rat." Immediately he clapped his uninjured hand over his mouth. The rat laughed heartily before placing a comforting hand on Avory's shoulder.

      "Not exactly," He said, still chuckling, "My kind used to be rats, but were blessed by Titania to be guardians of animals and cities. So, back to my question, how are you feeling?" Avory looked to his hand and wing before clutching his aching wrist. "Ah, I see, you're wrist is bothering you. Well, I've called the physician in to take a look at it, plus your wing and ankle."

      "Thank you." Avory said quietly, still embarrassed by his outburst. 

      "No problem." The rat replied, "Now how's about we get some food in you, yeah?" The rat patted Avory's head as he rose.

      "W-wait, what's your name, and where am I?" Avory blurted, worry beginning to leak over. The rat gave him an understanding look before walking over to the window.

      "My name is Terrance, you are currently in one of the finer guest room of the Palace of the Rats. We are currently in a hidden part of the Underhill." Terrance revealed as he pulled back the curtains to show a moving landscape of willow trees and moonlight. He was back in the Underhill. He smiled to himself thankfully and sighed in relief. Terrance turned back to Avory and looked curious. "Now, before I run and get your food, would you answer a quick question for me?" Avory nodded, a little worried. "You are quite obviously a Sylph, a being of light, and an elemental of wind. So why were you in the human world, alone, and so hurt? Who would attack a Sylph in the first place?" Terrance asked, worry creeping into his voice. Avory looked down at his hands, he could feel the tears creeping in once more. A single drop hit his bandaged wrist.

      "Th-they, they're all gone." The broken fairy managed to choke out. "All of them. there was no warning, they just attacked." Avory began to relay the events in a croaking voice that broadcasted just how much pain the Sylph had gone through.

      "Who attacked?" Terrance asked.

      "Boggarts," Avory rasped, "They said that they wanted my father to sign a piece treaty, but instead, they attacked us from both inside and outside the city. They overwhelmed the guard, My brother, Kaine, grabbed me and took me to a secret tunnel. He told me to run, to get as far away as I could. I'm a white Sylph, rare, and with the ability to purify water, air, and even the earth. So I ran. But some of the Boggarts found the tunnel and began to chase me down. By the time I made it out of Sylphain, I was badly hurt and couldn't fly. I used my magik to open a portal in a nearby lake to escape to the human world. I made it to a large city, but no-one could see me. That's all I can remember." Avory finished, tears freely streaming down his face. He wiped them away and looked up at Terrance, who stared at him in shock. Avory didn't blame him, the Rat had just learned of the apparent genocide of an entire race from the last of that race.

      "W-wait, you said they tried to meet with your father, and your brother's name was Kaine. Are you Prince Avory?" Terrance asked. Avory nodded sullenly. Terrance walked over to the bed once more and pulled out a handkerchief, passing it to the broken prince. "Here, dry your eyes. I'll go get that food and send up the physician up immediately. Also, I'll talk to my father about coming to speak with you. Don't worry, we'll take care of you." Terrance said, smiling kindly before stepping out. Avory curled up on his side, snuggling into the soft comforter, hoping the thick blanket would muffle the sounds of his sobbing.

                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Terrance tore down the hallways of the castle as fast as he could. Dodging people and almost slipping a few times when turning the sharp corners. He practically slammed through the door of the main parlor. His father and elder brother, Markus, both looked up at his, surprise written on their faces.

      "Terrance, what's wrong?" His father asked.

      "I have important news, from the injured Sylph I brought in." Terrance said quickly.

      "Well, don't keep us in suspense." Markus said eagerly.

      "His name is Avory, Prince Avory, apparently Sylphain was attacked by the Boggart forces. His brother saved him, but he's very probably the last of his kind. I need the physician up there immediately and something for him to eat." Terrance reported stating the last part to a servant who had just brought in tea for his father. The king nodded before turning to Markus.

      "Markus, go and tell your mother what's going on, and then get your sister to meet with the physician, she's has advanced magical training in healing. I would feel a lot better if she took a look at him." He then turned to the servant, "Hot cider, water, chilled squash soup, and un-spiced bread. Simple foods that won't upset his stomach or be too different from Sylph cuisine. He doesn't need to be reminded to much about what happened. Terrance, tell me more about him, then go back to his quarters." The King finished and at that moment Markus and the servant bolted out of the room.

      "There really isn't much to tell. He's rather short, silver hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. Also, for some reason his wings are really small and he's got these two ribbons that seem to be tails." Terrance said, already beginning to walk out.

      "Did he mention the words, white Sylph?" His father asked. Terrance turned back and nodded, "Then it would make sense as to why his brother saved him. White Sylphs are very rare. I don't know that much about them but I'll have Samson look into it. Go and see to him, he's technically visiting royalty." Terrance could have sworn he saw his father trying to hide a smile, but brushed it off and quickly made his way back to Avory. When he made it back, He found Avory with his head buried in the blankets crying. Terrance sat down next to the sobbing Sylph. He ran a furry hand through his hair, trying to calm him.

      "It's alright, just let it out. My sister and Mason are on their way to check your wounds, and fix you up. Also, my father, King Darian, has instructed the kitchen staff to make you some food." Terrance explained, still running a hand through the pale Sylph's hair. A few minutes later, Caroline and Mason walked in. Mason toted a large physician's bag, while Caroline carried a few supplies for magic.

      "Hello Terrance, this is Avory I presume?" Caroline said kindly, motioning to the Sylph. Terrance nodded, helping Avory sit up. Avory had stopped crying, but still looked upset, and really who could blame him? Mason checked all of Avory's wounds, bandaging and treating them accordingly. His ankle seemed to be broken, so Mason informed them that he should stay off of it for a while until it healed. Caroline scanned for any internal wounds, and besides his ankle, she was relieved to find he had none. As she left, a servant from the kitchens brought Avory his food and took away the tray once he had managed to eat about half of everything before falling asleep. Terrance shooed the servant out before Draping the soft comforter over Avory's sleeping form and leaving him to sleep.


	2. Avory in Red, Avory in Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avory is trying to adjust, but as night falls, people that he should have expected come knocking. The power of a white Sylph is revealed.

      Avory sat in the silence of his luxurious room, Terrance had slipped out to speak with his family again. So the Sylph sat, and waited for something or someone. Everything about his situation had already set in, the pain dulled but still lingered. Avory had come to terms with everything, but he wondered why he had been the only white Sylph to escape. The sun was setting, he could tell that much. Nature was still whispering to him, even through the windowless wall of his room. Caroline had informed him that he was in one of the inner rooms to keep him safer. He understood, a little, though he still wished he could feel the wind and smell the wonderful scent of early spring. The sun was setting, a blood moon already in the sky, and something was terribly wrong. For almost an hour he heard people running back and forth outside of his door, some sounded panicked while others seemed to be in armor. Suddenly, he felt Terrance's energy rush past, followed by Caroline barging in. She quickly slammed the door behind her, the she-rat looked winded, but gave a weak smile. Avory could not be fooled.

      "Caroline," Avory started, "I know something's going on. I'm betting Terrance told you to act natural, but it won't work. tell me what's happening." As if to emphasize hos point, there was a tremor from the south part of the castle. Panic ensued. Caroline looked around terrified, but Avory was determined. "Please." The Sylph half whispered. She looked at his, surprise written on her face.

      "A-alright, the boggarts tracked you. They're here." Another tremor, this time bigger.

      "I need to get out there." Nature itself shouted it's agreement, the red light of the moon calling to him. Avory uncovered his legs and let them dangle over the side of the bed.

      "What are you doing!" Caroline practically screeched. The Sylph winced and retreated his leg when his injured ankle touched the ground.

      "I have to get outside, a balcony in the inner workings or a secluded courtyard will be fine, but I need to see the moon." Avory replied, a fire blazing in his eyes. He winced sharply as he put his weight on both feet, an arm still wrapped around one of the posts of the large bed. He glanced at Caroline, sweat from the pain in his ankle trickled down his forehead. Caroline sighed deeply, and walked to the small table in the far corner of the room. She placed her paw like hand on its surface, and a shimmering spell seal appeared around her hand. Intricate symbols surrounded the inside of the circle and an eight pointed star branched from the center. Quite suddenly, the table became like liquid wood and hardened into a medium sized staff. "Alchemy, useful." Avory sighed.

      "I'll help you, but i'm still confused." Caroline said, a slight hitch to her voice. She quickly ran over and helped Avory to balance on the crutch, then they carefully made their way out the door and down the corridor. The duo were past by panicked civilians dashing to the inner workings of the castle, and solders making their way to the front lines. They managed to get to a overlooking balcony, where Avory leaned against Caroline, staring in horror. The boggarts were relentless, and the source of the tremors was discovered as a catapult was activated. the ball of flame crashed into the upper wall and landed in the outer courtyard of the city like castle. The Sylph closed his eyes, a single tear running down his left cheek.

      "It looks like I have the tools." Avory muttered. Caroline looked down to the Sylph to see rage painted on his face. Avory lightly pushed away from the rat, and dropped the crutch. He put most of his weight on his left foot, his arms raised at his sides. His pale grey eyes were trained on the bright red moon. Caroline could feel powerful magic building around him, magic she had never encountered before. Avory's ribbon like tails thrashed as if they were being blown by a powerful wind, his silvery hair moving only slightly. Caroline couldn't believe her eyes when the very tips of the Sylph's tails began to fade into the same red color as the moonlight that shined onto him. the red slowly worked it's way along his tails. The moment the color reached both ribbon's bases, Avory's body shined like the blood moon. Caroline had to avert her eyes as the sudden burst of light was far to bright. When she looked again, she wasn't sure if she was awake or not. Avory now levitated a few inches above the terrace. The bandages on his left wing were now on the ground, the wings in question had doubled in size, though they only had one row of spaced out feathers. They were long, with a slight point to the tips. Most notably, they were the same bright red that his flowing tails now were.

      He turned halfway in midair, revealing that his eyes and hair were also red. His nails were more like short claws, and when he gave a wide smile his canines were shown to be twice as long. a pulsing red energy flowed around his clawed hands.

      "Caroline, get inside and stay there." Avory commanded with a princely air, before shooting off without even using his wings. Avory instinctively tapped into nature, and it told him how to use his new abilities. He hovered at breakneck speed over the battle field, sending blasts of chaos energy barreling into one catapult after the next. Each one exploded in turn. He stopped suddenly when he felt the wind told him of Terrance being wounded heavily. The Sylph became enraged, he sent out small energy shocks to every armed boggart, causing their weapons to sizzle and melt in their grips and on the ground. Avory then put a protective barrier of energy around the castle and each of the solders in battle. He then lowered himself among the frightened boggarts. They were a rather ugly race, with blemished grey skin, greasy and cool colored hair, and each of them had a mouthful of pinpricks and glowing yellow eyes that reflected pure terror.

      "What are you?" one of them gasped in it's raspy voice. Avory's red eyes practically glowed with rage.

      "In this form, Nature itself refers to me as, The Avory in Red." His voice was tinged with malice, and suddenly a surge of powerful energy radiated from him. It knocked back most of the army, making them run in fear and retreat. The empowered Sylph branched out his senses and quickly found Terrance holed up in the woods near the castle. No sooner had he found the rat prince had the light Avory had absorbed was spent. A flash of red light and the pale, silver haired Avory was laying exhausted by Terrance's side. Terrance, in pain from his wound held the small form of Avory to his uninjured side, and they both found a dreamless sleep.

                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Avory woke quickly to the sound of Terrance's labored breathing. The Sylph was up in an instant, and in the next the left side of the rat's ripped and bloody tunic was raised up. Three shallow gashes ran across his side. Avory could sense the Boggart's poison in Terrance's veins. The sylph looked up at the thick canopy of thin spring leaves. The bright morning sunlight shined through them, giving the forest a green glow. Avory shakily stood and spread his arms. The green light worked its way up his ribbon like tails, and then came the bright flash of light. His wings were large again. his hair and wings green as his eyes and ribbons. His hair was also much longer and his feathers flowed in the wind like the vines of a willow tree. All of his wounds were now healed.

      Avory sat on his knees next to Terrance and placed a faintly glowing hand on either side of his wounds. He flowed the bright light into the rat's body. Avory could feel the poison being destroyed and the gashes closing neatly. The blood began to vanish and new fur grew without leaving any form of a scar. Once finished, Avory released the grren light within him, reverting to his previous self, and Terrance woke.

      "H-how?" Terrance asked.

      "I healed you, now we need to get back." The Sylph replied, helping Terrance to his feet. They made their way back quickly, Avory explained exactly how he healed them both and his form in red. When they returned, they were escorted to the royal meeting room in front of the king. The King already knew of the power that white Sylphs possessed, however, Terrance had one question.

      "Why didn't you use your red powers when the boggarts attacked your home?" He asked, concern clear on his face.

      "That's very simple, I can only use my abilities when I absorb a specific color of light. Red  is very rare to come by, and one of the most powerful, green is also rather rare, and grants me healing powers. Believe me when I say, if I had had access to red, sky blue, or even orange I would have ended the attack like I had last night." The Sylph replied. Strain was evident in his voice and Terrance quickly got the message.

      "Father, may I take Avory to his room? He seems exhausted."

      "Yes I was just thinking the same thing." The king replied. Terrance gave a curt nod and gently walked Avory out of the room and down the halls. Once there, Avory climbed into bed and the rat prince collapsed into the plush chair near the fireplace. They were both asleep in an instant. Just too exhausted to carry on for the day.

     


	3. to my readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not an update

hey everybody, I've decided to switch this story over to my wattpad accout so that I can make it more detailed and have more time to work on it. Thanks for understanding!


End file.
